Dont Leave
by vian-likes-angst
Summary: Naruto gets some shocking news while in the middle of an Abu mission. When he arrives at Konoha, he is led into a hospital room by the Fifth Hokage, where his lover, Sasuke Uchiha is laying unconscious. Naruto soon finds out that most go the villagers want Sasuke dead. When they manage to enter the hospital, Naruto knows he has to protect his beloved.


_**Author's Note: So um, hey! To summarize, this is the first fanfic I've ever published. Although it's not the first that I've written. I'm still pretty new to this so please forgive me if this is bad.**_

 _ **So basically this takes place a 2 years after the Fourth Great Ninja war, which means that Naruto is 19 in this. So…yeah. Anyways- enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Disclaimers: light yaoi interaction, a bit of "graphic" language, very_ cringey _._

 _Couples: SasuNaru_

 _Please note that the italics in the first paragraph of this fanfiction represent flashbacks and the rest of the italics in this fanfiction are just to make a word or a sentence sound a certain way._

* * *

' _A messenger bird? I'm in the middle of an Anbu mission.'_ "Tsunade obaa-chan! Where's Sasuke?" The blonde Anbu wore a worried expression. _'What in the world could be so important?'_ "Follow me Naruto." The Fifth Hokage led the blonde into a hospital room. _'I'll read it once I'm done here. It'll be better that way.'_ "Who…who did this to him…?" _'Ah- forget it. I'll just read it right now.'_

He couldn't bear to look at the unconscious raven in the hospital bed in front of him. His nerves were getting the best of him. He felt as though he was about to throw up. "It was an Anbu from the Foundation. It seems they were after his Sharingan" Lady Tsunade could see the shock in Naruto's eyes. His face was no longer tan and rosy, but instead a sickly shade of white. "I…Please excuse me." Naruto basically sprinted out of the room, and into the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't puke on the way there. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as he sat down next to the toilet. They were tears of anger and anguish. 'How could they do this to him? No. How _dare_ they do this to him.'

He grabbed a chair from the waiting area and dragged it into Sasuke's room, making sure to position it close to his bed. Lady Tsunade was already waiting for Naruto, looking as anxious as ever. "Naruto, I need you to come outside with me." "Why? What's going on?" "There are people protesting outside of the hospital. They want Sasuke dead" "Why!?" "The villagers are saying that he killed a fellow Anbu member during a mission. The only explanation as to why they know this information seems to be due to someone from the Anbu telling them." His heart was pounding in his chest, but he wouldn't let his nerves get the best of him, not now. "But…then that would mean that someone would have to guard Sasuke, right?" "We're running short on jōnin and chunin, we can't-" "Then I'll guard him." "Naruto we need you outside. We can't let the villagers enter the hospital." "But-" He was cut off. "Naruto!" We need you, _now_." The tone of seriousness in the Hokage's voice was enough to get the stubborn Anbu to stop arguing. He stood up, making a quick stop at the raven's bed before leaving. He slowly leaned in and kissed him. "Why did you kill your teammate, Sasuke…?"

Naruto was shaking with anger at the sight of how many people had decided to join this awful protest. The blonde Sannin placed a hand on the Anbu's shoulder. "Calm down Naruto" He took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a pat on the back. He adjusted his Anbu mask and started towards the crowd, anger building up inside of him.

"What is the purpose of this protest?" The crowd went silent, leaving only one villager to speak. "The Uchiha killed another Anbu from his squad for his own sake!" Another villager spoke. "It seems all that "hero" talk about him was fake!" Naruto had had it with these villagers. "You know what? Naruto said, literally ripping his mask from his face and smashing it against the floor. "You all wouldn't be alive if Sasuke hadn't been there! If it wasn't for him, Kaguya would still be roaming free. It was all because of him!" They weren't listening though. More and more people started to come. The Hokage spoke. "Naruto! Forget what I said earlier, I need you to go guard Sasuke. They're going to break loose any moment now" Naruto nodded, disappearing into thin air.

Naruto stood at Sasuke's door, expecting a stampede of angry villagers to come running down the hallway towards him. He knew it would take them a while to find Sasuke's room though. He just had to go easy on them, a hit to the back of the neck and they wouldn't be a problem for a bit. Only a few minutes had passed when Naruto saw the approaching crowd of villagers. They had found his room faster than the Anbu had expected. They charged at Naruto, the fight only ending in a few seconds. 'Wow. That was easier than I thought' That's what he thought until he saw more and more villagers approaching. The stampede seemed endless. There were only so many villagers that he could take care of at once using taijutsu. Before he knew it, the villagers had succeeded in getting the door open. 'What? There's no way ordinary villagers can open a _sealed_ door. There has to be a ninja among them.'

Then he saw it. A dozen kunai flying towards his beloved. All aimed at vital spots. There _was_ a ninja among them. It didn't matter anyway, all that mattered now was saving Sasuke. Everything started moving in slow motion for Naruto. He ran towards Sasuke's bed and crouched over him, shielding him with his body. At that moment, all 12 kunai plunged deep into Naruto's back.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it was a bit too short, I did the best I could without a beta reader. Chapter 2 should be coming out shortly; so be expecting that. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and it would mean a lot if you could take the time to leave a review. All constructive criticism is welcomed ;)**_


End file.
